parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is a character fairy in Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell will playing as Fairy Bokku in Disney Sentai Gingaman She is a Fairy with an Acorn-Like Helmet and a Ally of Gingaman. Tinker Bell will playing as Alice in Tinker Bell in Wonderland She is a little girl. Tinker Bell will playing as Goldie in Cricket-A-Doodle She is a chicken. Tinker Bell will playing as EVE in JIMIN-Y She is a Robot. Portayals: *In Sofia the First (Tinker Bell) played by Sofia *In Jiminy Pan played by Anna *In Jack Pan, Bongo Pan, Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck played by Rapunzel *In Flynn Pan (Princess Rapunzel) and Mushu Pan played by Selena Gomez *In Flynn Pan played by Thumbelina *In Flik Pan played by Jasmine *In Yogi Pan played by Atta *In Eric Pan played by Snow White *In Danny Pan played by Tanya Mousekewitz *In Hiro Pan and Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland played by Nessie *In Twister Pan and Twister Pan: Return to Never Land, she is played by Dijonay Jones *In Arthur Pan played by Marlene *In Sylvester Pan played by 26 *In Jeremy Pan played by Charity Bazaar *In Taran Pan played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *In Roger Pan played by Vanessa Bloome *In Kronk Pan played by June *In Louie Pan played by Jailbreak *In Genie Pan played by Joy *In SpongeBob Pan played by D.W. Read *In Tramp Pan played by Maggie Pesky *In Tyler Pan played by Robyn Starling *In Lawrence Pan played by Gwen Gallery: Tinker Bell in Peter Pan.jpg|Tinker Bell in Peter Pan Tinker Bell in Return to Neverland.jpg|Tinker Bell in Return to Neverland TinkerBell.jpg Tinker Bell.jpg T.K. 2008.jpg Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg Disney fairy hostages by bondomunk-d8lasxa.jpg Tumblr o4yrlgD9tG1tdv1l9o1 500.png 6ae94f6eee3850035f4ba3c5296ba911.jpg Tinker_Bell_Scared.png image_81a5782e.jpeg Tinker_Bell_screaming_in_frustration.png Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6035.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6035.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6037.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6039.jpg Tinker_Bell_Happy.jpg image_3838bca6.png 1b7be448976295a217aabb7e38ac5f40.gif Tinkerbell-195265.gif TBPF_CharacterLARGE_Tink.jpg|Tinker Bell As A Water Talent When first we practice to deceive by erikson1-d56zrz2.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9_thumb.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1297.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1298.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1302.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1303.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1304.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1305.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1306.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1308.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1309.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg tinker bell.jpg A3F1637E-78D8-43DA-9CD7-F147DAF83006.png F0A5D727-506A-4074-A2DA-EACBA18507FD.jpeg Jiminy_Cricket_and_TinkerBell.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-2074.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-2075.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-52.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-great-fairy-rescue-71.jpg tinker-bell-pixie-hollow-games-97.6.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-53.2.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-6.27.jpg tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-25.1.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:TinkerBell Characters Category:Fairies Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroes Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who cry Category:Amos Mouse and Tinker Bell Category:Characters who can fly Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Mascots Category:Studio Mascots Category:Silent Characters Category:Non-speaking Characters Category:Characters Voiced By Mae Whitman Category:Tinker Bell Characters Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Happy Characters Category:Jiminy and TinkerBell Category:Jiminy and Tinker Bell Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Crysta and TinkerBell Category:Crysta and Tinker Bell Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures